helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Andre's Birthday
Info Happy birthday to Andre! Objective Go to Birthday Party and have a talk with him: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *tw: rape mention, suicide mention, murder Transcript Story Chat 1 Andre: Stop running. We're heading towards a ditch and it would be troublesome if I had to get you out of there. Noble A: You... My father is a baron! W- Wait, what do you plan to do with that sword?! Andre: The flower shop owner you raped six months ago. Mary. Her family hired me to take your life. Noble A: How was I supposed to know she'd commit suicide?! My family is wealthy! I can double, no, triple the reward they offered! Please spare me! Andre: I am a knight who serves the beautiful and noble Lady Ellenstein. Mary's family gave me one coin. That is how much your life is worth. I don't intend to let you escape. I'll just make it seem like you lost a brawl or were robbed. Noble A: I won't go down without a fight! Andre: (Hits the man's head with a brick) Civilian Man: Good job. Andre: You can take his money and clothes before throwing him onto the streets naked. Then we can see a report about him on the Senate's bulletin board. Civilian Man: Are you sure? Can't we tie his body to a heavy stone and throw him in the river? When people find him, we won't be able to sell his property... Andre: It doesn't matter. Let people see that evil is rewarded with evil. Civilian Man: Alright. We can make money thanks to you. Andre: Take this gold coin. It can provide a mean for at least three days. (A few hours later at the Ellenstein Mansion) Magda: I've returned. Maid: Welcome back! The knight... I forgot his name... Oh. Sir Wolf sent a bouquet of flowers. Magda: Why didn't you ask him to stay? Maid: When he heard you were coming back, he left. I guess he's shy. Magda: ...Never mind. Since there was a guest, bring me a cookie. Don't let Mother know. If she asks, tell her it's for Sir Andre. Maid: My Lady, all the cookies were eaten by him. Story Chat 2 Magda: (I should find Sir Andre at a ball and thank him for the flowers.) Story Chat 3 Andre: That businessman is cruel. He has problems with Orens... I guess he's looking for someone to do some dirty work. I don't want to be involved. Bergnya: What?! He never told me he wanted to kill Orens! That sly old fox... Andre: Well, you owe me one. Bergnya: Alright. I'll buy you a drink next time. What about this request? Miss Vandal wants to hire two mercenaries who are proficient in horse riding. It's to accompany her to a farm outside the city to collect a payment... Andre: Their family is infamous among farmers. I heard the tenants are often whipped. That's why the family wants mercenaries. Bergnya: ...Well, I'd rather not kill a farmer. Andre: Are there other requests? Bergnya: Don't worry. You won't find someone more reliable than me! How about this one? Be the private teacher for the Murrays. They want someone who has been a knight and worked in the army for a year. You will be well-paid. Andre: ...Don't you know Lord Murray has a peculiar interest in male knights? Bergnya: Well, I don't know what to say. If you don't accept any of these, you will starve! Andre: I have a knight's dignity. There are things I can and can't do. Besides, the food here is free. I can eat as much as I want. Bergnya: I won't bring you to a banquet ever again! Story Chat 4 Magda: Sir Andre... : Talk about job : Magda: Are you looking for work? : Andre: Although I promised to be your knight and fight in your honour... I have to take these requests to make a living. : Magda: No, it's alright. It's good you understand Finsel's current situation and that you are doing your best! Your kind heart is more important. I'll ensure my requests won't go against your values. But the Ellensteins haven't become a family wealthy enough to support knights yet... : Andre: I am touched by your words. : Talk about food : Magda: I heard you like the snacks here? : Andre: Yes! Oh... Please don't misunderstand. I mean- : Magda: Can you go with me to a pie shop next time? I don't like walking there alone. : Andre: That would be great! I mean I'd love to! It's my pleasure. : Magda: Alright. Talk about flower Magda: The bouquet from yesterday was so lovely. I haven't seen those flowers before. Andre: Is that so? I helped a florist with some errands and he gave it to me as a gift. I'm glad you like it. Magda: If I remember correctly, you've visited my home and left flowers several times. Like two weeks ago... Andre: It's just... I want to send you flowers every time I did something good. As a poor knight, I can only respect you this way. Magda: Thank you. Nothing else could compare. Please allow me to take your bouquet to the church and pray for your well-being next time. Story Chat 5 Andre: I wonder when I can become a real knight so I can confess to Lady Ellenstein... Juven: So, are you worried about your relationships? Struggling from poverty? Angry at the injustice in the world? Andre: When did you...! Viscount Sakan, you almost scared me to death. Juven: What embarrassing things are you thinking about? Won't you share it with the greatest matchmaker in Finsel? Andre: Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand me. I'm a poor person and you're the future leader for one of the Four Families. Juven: What a cynical young man... But I guess it's why you easily fell in love with Lady Ellenstein. Andre: What are you talking about?! Juven: I've been observing you for two months and helped with some of your problems. Did you think a drunk Sir Mark wouldn't have noticed who threw him out the window? Or that the waitresses at the tavern would keep your secrets? Andre: ... Juven: I admire fools like you with that sense of justice. To me, you are easy to use and reliable. But I'm not cruel. I will reward you. Twenty gold coins a week. If you do well, I'll consider doubling it. Andre: Are you asking me to be a minion of the Sakans? Juven: Your first task is to secretly protect Lady Magda Ellenstein. Andre: ...I will accept your offer, but I still don't understand your intention. If you ask me to do something questionable, I will follow my values as a knight instead. Juven: Let me teach you the first lesson of being a Sakan agent. Don't reveal your thoughts so easily. Andre: ...Understood. Juven: I like your attitude. There will be others who will contact you, Agent No. 87. Andre: More than eighty agents are taking orders from the Sakans? Juven: Hahaha, it's just that the previous No. 87 died last week. I'm looking forward to your performance! Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript